


This Is Normal. Right?

by fan_domain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are buddies already, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is really axious, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Tension, my file name for this fic was klance BULLSHIT so like check it out, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_domain/pseuds/fan_domain
Summary: Lance has a bit an issue. He tries to chalk it up to the tension he feels around Keith, or maybe the competitive relationship they have is just confusing him. But really... there's nothing wrong with maybe having a bit of a crush on your rival. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My honors literature teacher is on this website and could, at any given moment, find out that I've written Voltron fan fiction. So, like, I hope this is good. This is the first fic I've written for this fandom.
> 
> Edit: So my AO3 is being messy and won't let me indent anything, I apologize in advance.

Laying onto his bed, Lance looked up that the blank white ceiling of his room in the castle. He rubbed his temples and shook his head, frustrated.

It’s normal, he thought, to develop really “unhateful” feelings towards your appointed rival. 

Right? Like yeah, they were always arguing and trying to one-up each other (certain parties more than others), but that just caused so much tension. Fuck, man. You’ve seen those fights where the people get super close and scream in each other’s faces, but then they turn around and end up making out. That making out has to spark from somewhere, and that somewhere is the crazy tension. So logically, it was pretty reasonable to want to jump into your rival’s lap when they’re beating you in an argument.

But, if it was so logically sensible though, why was Lance terrified to make a move?

If any girl, human or otherwise, were to give him so much as a glance, he’d have already been flirting her up or at least making a blushing effort to. When it came to Keith, though, something held him back. Every advance he considered making always seemed like a terrible idea at the last second, which usually led to some awkward pauses or snarky insults and Keith giving him that damn disapproving and superior look, as if Lance was just a dumb tot trying to act cool to the older kids. Which, for the record, was not happening because Lance was cooler than Keith, and he had no reason to try to impress him. 

So, why was he so hung up on him? I mean, yeah, there was tension between them sure, but tension alone doesn’t make you feel like this all the time. Originally, he wrote it off as jealousy for how seemingly perfect and cool Keith was (even though Lance was still cooler), nothing romantic. But that was at the Garrison where, really, they didn’t interact as much as Lance would like to insist that they did. The more time they spent together though, it seemed less like jealousy and more like he actually had a crush on Keith. And the more time Lance spent thinking about how he might have a crush on Keith, the less he could ignore it. 

He’d find himself caught up in thought about his stupid mullet and how good it would looked pulled back in a ponytail, or about the way Keith’s eyes seemed to soften when Lance complimented him. One night, he had kept himself up so late thinking about how he’d really love it if the neck of Keith’s shirt went down just a little more, just enough to show off his collarbones some, that he didn’t get any sleep and wrecked the team’s training simulation the next morning. Of course he tried to pin some of the blame Keith, but since he was not going to admit what had kept him up all night the accusation fell through and Lance grumbled back to his room to try and take a nap.

In short, Lance knew he was fucked. It wasn’t like Keith was the first pretty boy to mess him up, Lance had known he was into guys before he even got to the Garrison. You throw aliens into the mix and there’s not a lot of people Lance wouldn’t be willing to flirt with. For some reason though, Keith had him scrambled. He thought that maybe he just didn’t want to risk the unity of the team, but he already did that by picking fights with Keith nonstop. Maybe he was just too caught up in some weird tension, but that wouldn’t explain why he felt like this all the time. 

“I care about his opinion,” Lance whined, sitting up and looking into the mirror that was built into the wall across from his bed. Crumpling up his jacket, he threw it at his reflection. “Dammit,” he grumbled, leaning over the end of his bed and reaching for his jacket, which had landed unceremoniously on the floor. 

“Almost…” he strained. 

Someone knocked one his door loudly, startling Lance onto the floor, also unceremoniously. The door opened, and Keith peered in, his hair messy from late night practicing. He took in the sight of Lance laying on the ground. 

“Lance, you okay there?” he coughed, tilting his head to meet Lance’s currently upside down eyes. 

“Of course.”

Keith paused and watched him lay there for a moment before asking, “Are you going to get up?”

“…Of course.”

Lance grabbed his jacket and scrambled to his feet in the most graceful way possible for someone in his situation and sat back on his bed. “What brings you to my humble home?” he joked, pretending as if he wasn’t just lost in thought about his teammate.

“Oh,” Keith said. “I wanted to tell you that I thought you did pretty well in training today.” He smiled at Lance and said, “You’ve seemed a little off your game recently, I’m glad you’ve got you focus back.” He coughed and then added, “For the sake of the team that is. We’re glad you have your focus back.” He smiled again, awkwardly. 

Lance hoped that his faded tan was still enough to hide the light blush on his cheeks. “Thanks, Keith,” he said, sincerely. “You aren’t too shabby yourself.”

Keith rolled his eyes at the side comment and then looked seriously at Lance. “If you ever need to talk about anything,” he said, “feel free to drop by my room. We’re a good team, remember?” He smiled at Lance, who nodded in reply, afraid to open his mouth. “Great,” Keith said, and then turned and went back to his room. 

“Great is right,” Lance droned as he heard Keith’s door click shut. He looked towards his door and got an idea. If he could just keep himself from backing down, it was the perfect time to do this.

He took a deep breath and stood up, shrugging on his jacket and glancing at himself in the mirror before opening his door. The paladins’ rooms all opened into a thin, sun lit hallway (or moon lit, considering the time). They were all merely steps from each other which had its pros and cons, pros being that it was easy to find each other in the case of an emergency and cons being that Hunk snored loud enough that the kids back at the Garrison could probably hear him. 

Stepping out of his room and gently shutting the door behind him, Lance crossed the hall to the grey door marked with a red lion’s head. He knocked softly until he heard a muffled “come in” from inside. He took a deep breath and poked his head into Keith’s room. 

“Oh, Lance. Hey?” Keith greeted questioningly, in a why-are-you-in-my-room-I-just-talked-to-you kind of way. 

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Oh,” Keith repeated, and then smiled. 

I’m fucked, Lance thought.

“Yeah of course. Here, come sit with me,” Keith said, gesturing to the bed beside him. Lance sat down and took a deep breath.

“You know how we’re like, hardcore rivals, right? And I kind of hate you?” he asked, looking down and fidgeting with his hands. Keith sighed, nodding and stiffening up a bit in preparation for the usual cocky remarks that followed that phrase. Lance bit his lip and took another deep breath.

“Yeah, and?” Keith prompted.

Lance signed. “I don’t actually hate you,” Lance blurted.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Keith laughed. “Anymore grand proclamations you want to get off your chest?”

Lance cleared his throat. “I don’t hate you,” he said again. “I never have, not at the Garrison and not here. I thought I was just jealous of you or something and that made me hate you but…” He looked up at Keith. “You’re just so fucking perfect! I really admire you and I care about how you think of me and I get a rush whenever I fight beside you or with you,” Lance rambled. 

Keith furrowed his brow and started, “Lance, what do you—”

“Dammit, Keith,” Lance interrupted. There’s the tension again. “I just… I don’t know it’s like… fuck it.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s face and pulled it to his, kissing him quickly. He pulled back and met eyes with a very startled Keith. 

Lance’s family back home had always told him that he was very impulsive. After he joined the team, so did Shiro. And Allura. And Coran. And pretty much the whole team. He didn’t think of it as a bad thing necessarily, just a quirk of his that would most likely become endearing overtime, something that a teary eyed Shiro might mention about him at his funeral when his heart inevitably blew up from the speed it was racing right now. 

“Lance…” Keith whispered. He stared at Lance with wide, confused eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, standing up and turning towards the door, his face burning up. 

“No, no wait,” Keith called. He grabbed Lance by the wrist and stood, pulling them together. Lance looked to the side pointedly, biting his lip. “Is that how you feel? Really, no joking around?” Keith asked. He let go of Lance’s wrists and gently turned his face up.

Lance met his eyes unwillingly, and there was the softness that made him dissolve. “I wouldn’t have done that as a joke, Keith,” Lance said, feigning offense to cover up his embarrassment. 

“Why didn’t you mention anything sooner?” Keith asked, cocking his eyebrow at Lance.

“That’s not really the reply I was looking for here,” Lance joked.

Keith shook his head gently. He wrapped his arms around the back of Lance’s neck and pulled them together. “You’re so oblivious sometimes,” he grinned and kissed Lance. Lance yelped in surprise but leaned into him, kissing back. Keith gently guided them backwards to his bed, breaking the kiss only to lightly push Lance down onto it before climbing over him and kissing him again. 

“Is that the reply you’re looking for?” Keith smirked at him when he pulled away from the kiss again. Lance laid out of breath and red, looking up at Keith.

“That was the best reply I could’ve asked for,” he said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors, I'm writing unbeta'd. Thanks for reading, please give feedback!


End file.
